I'm going to kill him
by Sunflower62
Summary: The boys are back and up to no good as usual.


The boys are back and up to no good as usual. Thank you to everyone who read my previous stories. It is much appreciated. Please leave a note if you liked this one or have any constructive criticism. Enjoy the new episode tonight.

H 5 0 – H 5 0 – H 5 0

"Nurse Ninja, I need water" comes the whiny voice from the bedroom downstairs.

"I'm on my way your lordship! Just hang on a minute. I swear if you don't get better soon I am going to kill you. " Steve shouts back through a clenched jaw.

"Play nice Boss. You know how he gets when he is sick and he did nurse you through your bout of flu last week plus he has the added worry about Grace being sick as well and he can't look out for her like he normally does."

"I know Kono, I know but I have an idea how we can all get some peace and quiet and he can sleep for a good couple of hours."

"I'm scared to ask Boss. What's your plan?"

"Let me shoot him with a tranquilizer gun! We did it a couple of times when on a mission and we had to get somebody out fast. He will have no side effects and we can all have a couple of hours of peace. Please Koon! He is driving me up the wall with his demands and whining. I'm not sure how much more I can take." The smirk on Steve's face tells Kono how proud he is of himself for coming up with such an ingenious idea. It's almost like he just figured out how to establish world peace.

"Steve you know we can't do that!" the unexpected and stern reply comes from Chin coming in from outside laden with provisions from the store. Steve has the decency to look a bit contrite but Kono just bursts out laughing.

"Thank you for the support Kono! I see you have my back." Turning to Chin Steve tries again to explain to the man how much they will all benefit.

"No Steve. Danny is our friend, your partner! We stick together through thick and thin, like Ohana without shooting each other up with who know what. How would you have felt last week if Danny suggested we shoot you! Heaven knows he had enough reason to put you out of your misery. Go upstairs and check on Grace, take her some juice, read her a story or something. Kono and I will stay down here with Danny for a while, give you both a break."

"You're not the boss of me. You can't order me around Chin!"

"And now you sound just like Danny! Listen to yourself, seems like we have 2 extra children in the house to take care of. Grace is sick and she is more mature than the two of you put together. Now go and see if she needs something. Kono will take Danny his water." Turning him around by the shoulders Chin nudges Steve up the stairs. Just shaking his head as he hears the Seal muttering things but deciding not to pay attention. Turning to his cousin he just gives her a steely glare and she quickly moves to Danny's bedroom to give him his requested water.

"I hope Danny gets better before we are forced to get body bags in here. Someone is going to get injured if things don't get better soon and I might just be the one doing the injuring! " Chin says just loud enough so that the 2 retreating members of the team can hear him. Turning towards the kitchen to unpack the groceries and start organizing supper.

Softly knocking on the door not wanting to disturb the little girl if she is sleeping, Steve pokes his head around the door. "It's ok Uncle Steve I'm awake. You may come in. How's Danno doing? When can I see him? Did you tell him that I'm much better and that I want to help take care of him? How long do I have to stay up here Uncle Steve? It's lonely and boring up here now that I am better. I haven't coughed or blown my nose the whole morning."

Relieved to see the little girl doing so much better he just lets her get the questions out of her system and looks down at her with so much love and he suddenly realizes, not for the first time, how much she is like her father. Arms flailing all around trying to get her point across. Just as she finishes her barrage of questions she starts to cough. A couple of quick steps and he is next to her on the bed handing her a glass of juice and rubbing her back till it all passes.

"Easy Gracie, just take a sip and breath. You are going to wake up all those nasty germs again with all this talking. Danno is getting better and he was so happy when I told him that you were nearly back to your cute, adorable self again but he said we should keep you up here for a while still until he is back to his annoying, gibbering self so that you don't get sick again. As soon as he is better we will take you to see him and then the two of you can maybe watch your new movie together. How does that sound?"

"I miss my Danno Uncle Steve." Picking her up onto his lap he looks at the tears falling down the little girl's face and wonders with a grin on his face where Chin is now to see that she actually isn't as mature as he thinks. Pushing that thought down he gently rocks her. "It won't be much longer Gracie I promise. Another day or two and you will be able to see Danno. Want me to read you a story?" Feeling her shake her head he tries again. "Shall we watch one of your movies" Another shake of the head. "Anything else I can do to help you feel better Gracie?"

"Danno always sings to when I'm sick while he rubs my back. Can you do that for me?" Steve suddenly moves to get up from the bed nearly dropping the little girl on the floor. Quickly realizing his mistake he grabs a hold of her and puts her back in the bed. "Uhm honey I'm not so good at singing but I can rub your back for you. Come on, get back under the covers and cover Mr. Floppy up as well. I will sit here with you till you fall asleep." Tucking her in with her beloved stuffed elephant her breathing soon evens out and he can hear that she's fast asleep, streaks from the tears still evident on her flushed cheeks.

"Nurse Ninja, you know I hate it when the light gets switched on while I'm sleeping."

"It's me Danny. Steve is upstairs checking on Grace. I brought you the water you bellowed for earlier."

Suddenly sitting up causing him to have a battle with his own cough Kono quickly moves to give him the water. "Easy Danny, take a sip."

"Why is he checking on Grace, I thought she was getting better? I need to get up there. Help me up Kono, I need to check on her."

Pushing him down with no effort at all which shows just how weak he is, she hands him the glass again. "Come on Danny calm down. Grace is fine. Chin just thought the two of you needed a break from each other before we have to call in the Crime Scene Unit to clean up after who killed the other one first. Her fever has broken and she is sleeping a lot which is what she needs now and she needs to know that her Danno is getting better as well, so relax. We are all keeping an eye on her. Snuggle up under the blankets. I'll stay with you till you fall asleep." Mirroring what was happening upstairs she moved behind him and gently started rubbing the sick man's back. "That feel good Danny?" "Mphm" comes the undecipherable answer from the now nearly comatose detective.

Smiling she thinks back to last week when their fearless leader was this sick and she came to check up on them during lunch time. She walked in on what she thought was a fight between the two and was about to intervene when she realized that the only way Danny could get Steve to take his medication was to physically sit on him, pinning his hands behind his head with one hand and forcing a tablet down his throat with the other. She quickly retreated not only to have a good laugh at the whole situation but also not to cause the 2 men any embarrassment. She knew how proud Steve was and how much it took from him to accept their help. She would walk back into the housing after knocking pretending she didn't see anything this way preserving both men's dignity.

Still rubbing his Danny she softly whispers to no one in particular "I wonder what the 2 of you were like as babies and young kids. Your parents definitely need to be honored and given medals for putting up with you. I'll just close my eyes for a second or two and stay here with you in case you need anything."

With the house gone eerily quiet Chin started his trek through the house to see if he could find the 2 care givers he sent on their way a while ago. Starting with the downstairs bedroom he found both occupants fast asleep. The blond detective softly alternating between snoring and coughing wrapped tight in Kono's arms. Making his way upstairs he finds a similar picture. Grace crawled back into Steve's lap and she was hugging him with one hand and Mr. Floppy tightly puller against her chest. He could see the peace on Steve's face as he lay quietly with the little girl in his arms. His only concern at that moment was to keep her warm and safe. Wo Fat and all his other ghosts forgotten for the moment. Smiling Chin gently closed the door behind him and moved out to the lanai with a beer in his hand. He was going to need all his energy to keep those 4 back in check when they woke up so he was going to use every minute of the peace and quiet to his advantage.


End file.
